Sebchel Inside Your Heaven
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: Sebastian and Rachel met in high school but they hadn't worked out,until both arrive back in Ohio. Sebastian is coach of the Warblers and Rachel is coach of New Directions. AU season 6
1. introduction

A/N: Hello my readers! I am back for another SmytheBerry love story. I absolutely love writing for Sebastian and Rachel, and if only RIB could've made them a reality. Also wishing Grant Gustin a happy belated 25th birthday. This is an AU story and rated M. So be warned there maybe some adult content and language.

Disclaimer: As always I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

It's the sixth season of Glee. What if it were Sebastian who had come back to coach the Warblers and Rachel had coached the New Directions. The pair had known each other since high school but had went separate ways until reunited once again. Will they have a second chance at love?

Happy Reading!

xoxo Smytheberry1726 aka Bernadette


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome Back to another SmytheBerry story. This is an AU story that takes place Season Six. Instead of Blaine coaching the Warblers, it's Sebastian Smythe. He and Rachel meet again after first attempt at love in high school hadn't worked out. They are now coaching rival Glee show choirs, but will they take a second chance at love...

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Warning: May contain Adult Material /Language

Rachel Berry was sitting in her trailer in Los Angeles with her publicist discussing how much of a failure her show, "That's so Rachel," was and then Lee came in to let her know the show was cancelled. She sat alone thinking of how much she has failed. She had her dream job of playing Fanny Brice and attending NYADA until she got fame hungry and lost everything on a pipe dream. How could she be so stupid, she thought. After being escorted off the set, Rachel went into depression and seclusion from the World. There was nothing she could do but swallow her pride and go home to Lima, Ohio to sort out her life and get it back on track.

After a long flight home, her daddy Leroy Berry picked her up and drove home. How odd it felt to walk into her room. She felt like Bella from Twilight when first arriving in Forks to live with her dad.

Leroy: Rachel it is so good to have you home, Princess.

Rachel: Thanks Daddy. Wait where's dad?

Leroy: Um, it's been bad for awhile but decided to wait to tell you because you had enough on your plate. Your father and I have decided to get a divorce. You can stay with me as long as you want, but we put the house on the market a few weeks ago. They say you have to lose everything first, before you can truly move on and start fresh. We're going to be okay baby girl. I'll call you down when dinner is ready.

As soon as her daddy left her room, Rachel curled up on her bed and cried. She felt like everything was crashing down on her. What was she to do now?

Meanwhile in Westerville, Ohio...

Sebastian Smythe thought he had it all. He was on the Dean's List at Columbia University studying pre law, while doing a few Off off Broadway musicals on the side. He used to tease Rachel Berry in high school about her crazy Broadway dreams, but now that he had gotten a taste of it he could understand why she wanted it so badly. Rachel. That was the name of the girl he let slip away in high school. He was s proud when she became Fanny Brice and even attended her opening night. She didn't know he was there. Blaine had encouraged him to come and try to talk to her, but he chickened out. He knew Finn Hudson had passed and it had been so long since they had any contact. He never forgot her. He wondered what she was doing now. He knew her Tv show failed and honestly it wasn't too bad. If she had had the rich people behind it, it could've worked. Perhaps things happened for a reason. As he sat in Starbucks, he sighed because recently his graded began to slip and he couldn't find any jobs opening since the show he last worked on closed indefinitely. He was lost in thought when he got a call from the Headmaster at Dalton.

Headmaster Berry: Hello Sebastian Smythe, I am glad that I got a hold of you.

Sebastian: Hello sir. What is this about?

HB: Well, we have plans to re-instate the Warblers and want you to come back to run it.

Sebastian: Me sir? But I messed up badly before.

HB: My boy, everyone makes mistakes. Everyone deserves a second chance. You are the only other person besides Blaine Anderson who I see running it. Please?

Sebastian: I'll be there as soon as possible.

HB: We shall see you soon. Thank you. Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler.

Sebastian: Yes sir.

Sebastian hung up and smiled. Things are about to change. Hopefully for the better. He wondered about Rachel and where could she be. Sebastian hurried home to gather his things and caught the first flight home. He thought of Rachel and hopes they could one day rekindle what they started.

"High School Heart" (A/N: John Michael Montgomery)

(Sebastian)  
That ol' drive-in is a parking lot  
They made a shopping mall out of our make-out spot  
The oldies station plays all those songs  
We used to sing  
And even though that ol' high school's gone  
It started somethin' that's still goin' strong  
I swear sometimes I can hear that ol' bell ring

'Cause you still slide in close to me  
Just like you did in my ol' Grand Prix  
You still get a little jealous  
If I speak to Jenny Barnes  
That yearbook smile still drives me mad  
With all that's changed, I'm so glad  
You're still lovin' me  
With that some ol' high school heart

*Rachel sat in her room, looking at a photo of she and Sebastian in high school. She started singing a song that popped into her head for some reason.*

(Rachel)

I'd take off runnin' to Mrs. Walker's class  
Lipstick on his cheek and a note in my hand  
I'm still runnin' late 'cause I still can't pull away  
From your lovin' arms  
Every time we touch, you make it feel brand new  
I guess that's why I'm still fallin' for you  
You're still lovin' me  
With that same ol' high school heart

(Sebastian)

*Sebastian on the plane, staring at a photo of Rachel*

'Cause you still slide in close to me  
Just like you did in my ol' Grand Prix  
You still get a little jealous  
If I speak to Jenny Barnes

(both)  
That yearbook smile still drives me mad  
With all that's changed, I'm so glad  
You're still lovin' me  
With that some ol' high school heart

(Sebastian)  
You're still lovin' me  
With that some ol' high school heart

A few hours later, Sebastian was on his way home. It was good to be back. And perhaps win back HER heart...

Rachel meanwhile had dinner with her dad,.and fell asleep early. Why was Sebastian Smythe suddenly invading her thoughts?

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the start of this story. I'll try to update as often as I am able to. Read and Review please


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Back for another chapter? ;) Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Rachel stood in line at the Lima Bean with Blaine Anderson. Rachel tried to disguise herself with a huge hat and large sunglasses. She was ordering her soy vanilla latte, when she heard the voice of her high school principal, Figgins.

Figgins: Oh my Gosh! It's William McKinley's own Rachel Berry. Oh you cant hide from me, I work here now and this soy latte is on me. Your failures only made me realize my life isn't so bad.

Rachel: Oh my gosh! Okay thank you Figgins! *grabbing her card and latte*

Blaine: What was that?

Rachel: Oh you know just the story of my life. I wanted to be a star and come home and everyone knowing who I was. Now I'm the girl who proved what a loser I am. And why aren't you with Kurt?

Blaine: Wow, you realm have been hiding..Rachel, Kurt and I split up. It wasn't working out. And now I am back in Lima with my parents temporarily. We are in this together. We will turn these lemons into lemonade okay?

Rachel: Okay.

Blaine and Rachel left to walk to the music store nearby. Blaine found the piano, Rachel eyes were filled with doubt and sadness.

Blaine:  
Lift up your head, wash off your mascara  
Here, take my Kleenex, wipe that lipstick away  
Show me your face clean as the mornin'  
I know things were bad but now they're okay

Suddenly, Seymour is standing beside you  
You don't need no make-up, don't have to pretend  
Suddenly, Seymour is here to provide you  
Sweet understandin' Seymour's your friend

Rachel:  
Nobody ever treated me kindly  
Daddy left early, and Mama was poor  
I'd meet a man and I'd follow him blindly  
He'd snap his fingers and me, I'd say "Sure"

Suddenly, Seymour is standing beside me  
He don't give me orders, he don't condescend  
Suddenly, Seymour is here to provide me  
Sweet understanding Seymour's my friend

Blaine:  
Tell me this feeling will last 'til forever  
Tell me the bad times are clean washed away

Blaine with Rachel:  
Please understand that it's still strange and frightening

Rachel (with Blaine):  
For losers like I've been (it's so hard to say)

Rachel (Blaine):  
Suddenly, Seymour (Suddenly, Seymour)  
He purified me (Oh, oh)  
Yeah, Suddenly, Seymour (Suddenly, Seymour)  
He showed me I can (Showed me, I can)

Rachel with Blaine:  
Learn how to be more

Rachel (Blaine):  
The girl that's inside me  
With sweet understanding (With sweet understanding)  
With sweet understanding (With sweet understanding)  
With sweet understanding

Rachel with Blaine:  
Standing  
Seymour's your man

Rachel rested her head on Blaine's shoulder and hugged him. She was glad she had one half of her Klaine with her.

Rachel: Thank you, Blainey. I'd better get going. I may have an idea of what I need to do. I'll see you soon. I love you.

Blaine: I love you too, Rachie. I'll call you later.

As soon as Rachel left, someone appeared next to Blaine.

?: That was amazing, Anderson. And she looks amazing, too.

Blaine: *sigh* Are you going to tell her you're here, Sebastian?

Sebastian: I will...soon.

Blaine: Just...don't hurt her. She's going through enough.

Sebastian: I don't want to hurt her. I want to love her again.

Blaine: Good luck with that. And good luck with the Warblers. If you need help, though...

Sebastian: Don't worry, I'll call you first.

Rachel took a drive to spot she used to go and escape from the torments of high school and glee. She also used to come here with Sebastian to look at the water and watch the ducks. Everyone thought Sebastian was an Asshole,.and he could definitely be that, but she also saw a part of him he kept hidden from others except her. With Rachel, he was kind, sweet, funny, and wow his kisses were amazing. They hadn't worked out because she was blindly in love with Finn still and she was focused on her Broadway dreams. They mutually walked away from each other. She had loved Finn a long time and she was devastated when he passed. But, she never forgot about Sebastian. She had known he had come to New York, but her stupid pride kept her away from him.

Rachel got out of her car, and took a walk and sat on the bench deep in thought. She was thinking she would go to the Superintendent to reinstate the Glee club. Sue Sylvester would not get away with taking away the Arts at McKinley. She could run it, and maybe Blaine or Kurt could help her. Sam was back to but working as an Assistant Coach with Coach Beiste.

"Crazy Dreams" (A/N: Carrie Underwood)

(Rachel)  
Hello you long shots  
You dark horse runners  
Hairbrush singers, dashboard drummers  
Hello you wild magnolias  
Just waiting to bloom

There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you  
Thank God even crazy dreams come true

I stood at the bottom of some walls I thought I couldn't climb  
I felt like Cinderella at the ball just running out of time  
So I know how it feels to be afraid  
Think that it's all gonna slip away  
Hold on, hold on

Here's to you free souls, you firefly chasers  
Tree climbers, porch swingers, air guitar players  
Here's to you fearless dancers, shaking walls in your bedrooms

There's a lot of wonder left inside of me and you  
Thank God even crazy dreams come true

Never let a bad day be enough  
To go and talk you in to giving up  
Sometimes everybody feels like you  
Oh, feels like you, just like you  
Yeah

I've met some go-getters  
Some difference makers  
Small town heroes, and big chance takers  
I've met some young hearts with something to prove  
Oh, yeah

Here's to you long shots  
You dark horse runners  
Hairbrush singers, and dashboard drummers  
Here's to you wild magnolias  
Just waiting to bloom

There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you  
Thank God even crazy dreams come true  
Thank God even crazy dreams come true  
Yeah

As soon as she finished, she heard someone clapping. She turned and gasped..

?: You still got it, Miss Berry.

Rachel: What are YOU doing here?

?: Just wanted to say hello to an old friend.

Rachel: Hello Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian: Hello Rachel.

Rachel ran into his arms, smiled as he spun her around.

Rachel: I can't believe you're here.

Sebastian: Welcome Home, pretty girl.

A/N: I am sorry so short. I will write more soon. Read &amp; Review please!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Rachel and Sebastian have reunited...can they have a second chance?

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Rachel and Sebastian sat on the bench, and Sebastian couldn't believe that Rachel was sitting with him. She was in his arms. But, they weren't together, and the last thing he wanted was to scare her off.

Sebastian: I am glad you're here, Rachel.

Rachel: I'd rather be in New York, but I guess that isn't in my cards.

Sebastian: Maybe not right now, but possibly in the future. You won't stay down for long because you are way too talented.

Rachel: When did you get so nice?

Sebastian: I know, being nice sucks. Ewww.

Rachel: Hahaha

Sebastian: Besides you're going through enough without me being an ass.

Rachel: You're more of a softie.

Sebastian: Shhhhh, Broadway, not so loud. I have a rep to protect.

Rachel: Oh of course. We wouldn't want everyone to know what a sweetheart you are.

Sebastian: Only with you, beautiful...*cough* I mean with you Rachel. *blushing*

Rachel: What are you doing here? What happened to New York?

Sebastian: I am on a break plus Dalton was in need of a coach of the Warblers and asked me. So here I am.

Rachel: I was thinking of rebooting the Glee club and would love to see Sue knocked down a peg or more. Especially after she walked out during my opening night. Then had sex all over the loft. I til her off.

Sebastian: Ewww. First of all, that's gross because I would've had her arrested for trespassing. Secondly, if anyone should run Glee its you, and third if we had worked out, it would've been US all over that apartment. Again sorry. Don't know why my mind goes there.

Rachel: Its okay Sebastian. I hope we can be friends again. And I am sorry but I must go. Good luck with the Warblers. I am sure we will see each other soon. * kissing Sebastian's cheek.*

Sebastian: See you soon, pretty girl.

Rachel walked away towards her car, and waved goodbye. Sebastian waved back and kicked himself. He wanted to kiss her lips so badly but didn't want to come on too strong. Gosh she was so gorgeous and sexy. That smile could brighten a cloudy day. Why had he let her slip away, he will never know.

If you loved me (A/N: By Tracy Lawrence)

I see the way he doesn't treat you right  
I see the tears that you try to hide  
I feel that heartache that you don't show  
I wish I had a way to let you know

*Sebastian knew Rachel loved Finn, but he never thought that oaf deserved her. Always breaking her heart. She deserved more. *

I would be a shoulder you could cry on  
A heart and soul you know you could rely on  
With every breath I'll ever take, I swear I'll never let forever end  
If you loved me, if you loved me again

*Sebastian would give anything to have Rachel in his arms again...completely *

There was a time I had it all with you  
'Til it came undone, from what I didn't do  
And now he's making the same mistakes  
And when he loses you, if it's not too late

I would be a shoulder you could cry on  
A heart and soul you know you could rely on  
With every breath I'll ever take, I swear I'll never let forever end  
If you loved me, if you loved me again

With every breath I'll ever take, I swear I'll never let forever end  
If you loved me, if you loved me again  
If you loved me again

Sebastian: Someday, Rachel, someday I will have you love me again. I still love you.

Sebastian sighed and got into his car headed back to Dalton. For now romance would have to be on hold . He had to bring the Warblers back to their former glory. Especially if Rachel had plans to revive the New Directions. And going against Schue who was coaching Vocal Adrenaline. This will be an interesting year for sure.

Sebastian got back to Dalton, and walked into his office where a girl stood in a Dalton uniform. He was confused as to why a girl was at Dalton and smiled because this was something that Rachel would've done in the past. If Dalton ever allowed girls, they all agreed that Rachel would've been the first and instant Warbler.

?: Excuse me, Mr. Smythe. I'm Jane and I'm new to Dalton.

Sebastian: What do you mean? You're a girl.

Jane: My dad and uncles went to Dalton. My parents won a lawsuit against Dalton. I want to be a Warbler.

Sebastian: Who? What?

Jane: I, Jane, and you Mr. Smythe. I want to try to be a Warbler.

Sebastian: I heard you, and I would have to discuss this with the Warblers and Head Council. I am only the faculty advisor which means I am not able to cast a vote. Let me get back to you. And perhaps i can introduce you to someone who would love to meet you. She can probably offer great advice.

Jane: Who?

Sebastian: Rachel Berry, the greatest star I've ever known.

Jane: OMG THE Rachel Berry?! She's a legend.

Sebastian: I'll see what I can do. And I guess, Welcome to Dalton, Miss Jane.

Jane: Thank you Mr. Smythe.

Sebastian: Don't thank me yet. You have hundred years of strict tradition against you.

Jane: I can handle it.

Sebastian: Lol well you're definitely like Rachel Berry.

Jane: She sounds important to you.

Sebastian: She is. If only she knew.

Jane: Good luck, and hopefully I'll get to become a Warbler.

Sebastian watched her walk away. What a day and in need of a drink.

Sebastian walked back to his room, and sat on bed lost in thoughts of Rachel.

He texted her, " I miss you already" and soon laid down to fall ask with Rachel on the brain and was okay with that.

A/N: I'd say Sebastian has it bad. Lol


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow I've never written this much in one day. It's snowing and good day to write. I am glad that everyone are still interested in SmytheBerry stories. Since Sebastian is absent from Season Six, although he has been mentioned, I thought I'd write this story. Happy Reading.

Also I thought the part of the episode when they went to talk to the Tea Party group and Sam mentioned about Quinn having sex with Santana, I think it would've been hilarious had he mentioned that he was a former male stripper named White Chocolate and did the sex roll he loved to do. Hahaha.

And the one Head Warbler who kept going on about squirrel warblers, I am sorry but Sebastian would've lost his mind and had a sarcastic comment or two. Lol

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Rachel arrived at McKinley High with Blaine. Sam was an assistant coach and currently making Gatorade for the team.

Rachel: Samuel..

Sam: Rachel, how long have you known me? You know I hate that name.

Rachel: And you know I refer to people by their proper name they were given Samuel Evans.

Blaine: Touché..

Sam: I still love you though Rachie.

A football player ran over yelling he was thirsty.

Sam: Get it yourself.

Spencer: Stop being a Whiny Hummel and get back to work.

Rachel and Blaine scoffed. Blaine knew Rachel was about to make a scene.

Blaine: Rachel, let it go.

Rachel: Um excuse me I know I haven't been out of school that long, but that was disrespectful.

Sam: Rach, its cool, he's totally gay.

Spencer: I'm a post-modern day gay and a bit of an arrogant jerk. By the way, your show sucked!

Sam: Isn't he adorable?

Rachel: So you just let him disrespect you?

Blaine: Just let it go.

Rachel: I was wanting to know if you would be interested in helping me reinstate the glee club?

Sam: Take on Sue?

Rachel: I don't want to put your job in jeopardy though.

Sam: Rach. Count me in. I'll try to see if I can recruit the football team.

Blaine: This is a good thing. I'm not sure how much help I can be except to offer moral support. Sebastian has asked me to help with the Warblers. In fact, he wants us to stop by Dalton to critique the Warblers. He would love your input. And since technically you don't have a club to run, its not spying.

Sam: Ooh Sebastian huh?

Rachel: Shut up Sam. There is no Sebastian. That was history.

Blaine: History never dies. And I know had it not been for Finn, you both could've happened.

Sam: Plus you both end back in Ohio at same time? Coincidence or Fate?

Blaine: Lets put up sign up sheets and then head to Dalton.

Rachel: Lets do it.

Rachel and Blaine went to Mr. Schue's old office and made copies of sign up sheet. Then suddenly she heard a voice singing. It sounded like it was coming from the locker room..

Rachel rushed past Blaine, and ignored him when he tried to stop her from walking through the locker room while the football players were showering. Some of the guys hid, while others whistled because lets face it, Rachel Berry was hot. Rachel closed her eyes trying not to peek. Blaine was laughing at Rachel. He loved seeing a glimpse of the old Rachel.

Rachel: I know I heard it. I'm not going insane.

Blaine: I heard it too. Have faith that voice will appear soon.

Rachel: New Directions revamped here we come..

Soon, Rachel, Blaine and even Sam headed to Dalton. Sam felt weird being back at Dalton. The last time he and Blaine were there together was when they dressed in Superhero costumes and stole the Nationals trophy back from Hunter and Sebastian.

Sebastian waited for them in front of the school. He was excited to see Rachel again.

Sebastian: Well well if it isn't the return of Nighthawk, his minion,.and the lovely Berry. *joking*

Blaine: Haha then what did that make you Seb following Hunter's orders?

Sebastian: Touché. Nice to see you three. I could use feedback, and Rachel you are the show choir genius.

Rachel: Awe flattery..

Sebastian: No, it's the truth.

Blaine and Sam nodded in agreement.

Sebastian led them to the Warbler Room, doors opened. The Warblers got into , the Head Warbler, took over the lead.

Don't Turn Out The Lights"  
(A/N: NKOTBSB )

Don't turn out the lights now!  
Don't turn out the lights now!

S! Baby!

I know we haven't been getting along, long at all,  
I don't think that it's time.  
You and I can give in just call, call it off  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
Cause just when I think we're through  
The memories come flooding back  
It's like instantly I love you like that  
I was on fire for you  
We could get it back again  
If you don't say it's the end, the end

[Chorus] (Warblers)  
So don't turn out the lights now, lights now, lights now  
Cause in a minute we'll be feeling like never before  
We'll light up the night now, night now, right now  
I'll be whatever you need and more  
So don't turn out the lights now  
Don't turn out the lights now

I'm a give you a minute to clear, clear your head  
Take the rest of the night, yeah  
Take your time  
You're gonna see that it's empty without me in your bed  
Baby, you'll change your mind  
Cause just when I think we're through  
The memories come flooding back  
And instantly you love me like that  
I still got this fire for you, we can get it back again.  
If you don't say it's the end, the end

[Chorus]  
So don't turn out the lights now, lights now, lights now  
Cause in a minute we'll be feeling like never before  
We'll light up the night now, night now, right now  
I'll be whatever you need and more  
So don't turn out the lights now  
Don't turn out the lights now

(Sebastian)

We're down to the wire  
Let's get high girl  
We gotta let go and take a chance  
Don't be afraid  
I'll take it higher, yeah  
Let us take you higher  
Til the end, til the end, til the end YEAH! Yeah

Baby!

(Blaine with Warblers)  
Hey!

So don't turn out the lights now, lights now, lights now  
Cause in a minute we'll be feeling like never before  
We'll light up the night now, night now, right now  
I'll be whatever you need and more  
So don't turn out the lights now, lights now, lights now  
Cause in a minute we'll be feeling like never before

(Sam)  
We'll light up the night now, night now, right now  
I'll be whatever you need and more  
So don't turn out the lights now  
So don't turn out the lights now  
Don't turn out the lights now  
So don't turn out the lights now  
Don't turn out the lights now

(Sebastian)

Gonna bring it down

Rachel clapped.

Sebastian: So thoughts?

Rachel: First amazing, second you three *looking at Sebastian, Blaine* are too old to sing and dance to with these guys, and lastly thank you. I needed to smile and laugh again.

Sebastian: You're welcome.

Myko: So you're the beautiful Miss Berry that Sebastian keeps going on and on about?

Sebastian: Hey quiet.

Alex: Hey did you hear a girl wants to join the Warblers? What's next? Cat and Dogs wanting to join? Squirrel warblers? Like Alvin and the squirrels?

Sebastian: That's Alvin and the Chipmunks and why the hell are you talking about squirrels? This isn't Dr. Doolittle or UP!

Rachel looked at Blaine and Sam who just shrugged their shoulders.

Rachel: I don't know why but you remind of Jeff and Nick, two former Warblers who were super sweet.

Blaine: And in love with Rachel.

Myko: I can see why. *he winked and kissed her hand*

Sebastian stood by looking at the interaction and suddenly jealous.

Blaine: Relax Sebastian, you will have her back soon.

Sam: Why don't you sing Rachel? Show them how its done.

Sebastian: Ooh yes please do.

22 (A/N: By Taylor Swift)

(Rachel)  
It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, uh uh, uh uh.  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh.

Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical.  
Oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines  
It's time

Uh oh!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh

It seems like one of those nights,  
This place is too crowded.  
Too many cool kids, uh uh, uh uh (who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew?)  
It seems like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming  
Instead of sleeping.

Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical.  
Oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks  
It's time

Uh oh! (hey!)  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright (alright)  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh (oh, oh, oh)  
22, ooh-ooh  
I don't know about you  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh

It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news.  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you.

Ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh, ye-e-e-e-eah, hey  
I don't know about you (I don't know about you)  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me (you don't know about me)  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah  
22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah

It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news,  
I gotta have you,

*Rachel kissed Sebastian's cheek and ran her hand over chest*

(Rachel)  
I gotta have you.

The Warblers cheered and Blaine and Sam walked over to talk to a few Warblers. Sebastian looked at Rachel, and said to the Warblers"Meeting adjourned. Practice on Wednesday. Rachel in my office now please."

He grabbed Rachel's hand and walked into his office, locking the door as soon as inside. Sebastian pushed Rachel against the door, crashing their lips together. Rachel sighed and moaned running her hands through his hair,.as he deepened the kiss. "Seb," she moaned as he kissed along her jawline down to her neck.

The kiss became heated and turned into full on makeout session, until Blaine knocked on door to let her know it was time to go.

Sebastian: Damn Blaine..

Rachel: Wow, I don't know what came over me.

Sebastian: Are you upset?

Rachel: No not at all..but its rushing things. I've gotta go. But, we will talk soon.

Sebastian: You, me, dinner Friday night no exceptions.

Rachel: Dinner, alone, you're on.

Sebastian: I don't regret anything , Rachel. *kissing her again*

Rachel: Bye, Sebastian.

Sebastian stayed in his office in a daze,.while Rachel walked past a smirking Blaine and Sam.

Sam: About time..

Rachel: Shut up...

The trio walked back to the car, and Sebastian saw them from his office window.

Sebastian knew he was in trouble of falling in love with Rachel Berry...again.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I had fun writing it. I don't know the character names of the new Warblers yet so used real names.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow already at Chapter five. I just love Sebastian and Rachel together. They are my true OTP. Thank you once again for positive response to the story,. as my others especially The Perfect You and Make it Real. It means so much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Warning Adult Material /Smut in this chapter

Blaine arrived at Dalton the next morning and Sebastian was in his office looking out the window.

Blaine: Okay don't tell me you're going to be like Bella in New Moon when Edward went away? Just looking out the window and staring into space.

Sebastian: Good morning to you too, Anderson. And I am okay, just thinking.

Blaine: Rachel?

Sebastian: How did you guess?

Blaine: She has that effect. Now I thought you were okay and meeting on Friday?

Sebastian: We are,although my mind drifts back to our breakup.

Blaine: What happened anyway?

Sebastian: Well, Rachel and I were at her house. And everything was going great until Finn showed up and lets just say he wooed her away. I just remember how badly it hurt when she said she wanted to break up with me.

Blaine: Yeah i know that feeling when Kurt broke up with me. I felt like my heart shattered. Then I began dating David Karofsky.

Sebastian: Whoa! Back it up..you and David? Who? How? WTF?! Kurt's bully? I didn't know you even dated Bears.

Blaine: Hey, don't judge.

Sebastian: I won't..but as I was saying I remember how i felt. I stopped smiling. I was lost.

Flashback

Sebastian: Hey babe who was at the door?

Rachel: Um, I love you Sebastian. Finn was at the door and he wanted to work it out

Sebastian: Wait what about us?

Rachel: Was there ever really an us?

Sebastian: I've gotta go.

Rachel: Seb, wait...

Sebastian:I'll talk to you later Rachel.

Sebastian ran out of her house, got into his car and drove way wiping tears away.

"Man I Was" (A/N: By Tracy Lawrence)

(Sebastian)  
Look at me in that photograph before we were ever us  
Long before you found someone else and broke our sacred trust  
I hardly recognize myself sure has been a while  
Amazing how much my life has changed since I've worn that smile  
What happened to that smile  
There I am with my head held high my step was quick and my eyes were bright  
Back when I believed in love and would lay my heart on the line  
I don't know which hurts the worst losing you or having to see  
The picture of the man I was before the fool you made of me

I've wasted time here missing you doubting who I am  
I can't make you something you're not but I can be me again  
Oh deep down I know I can  
There I am with my head held high...  
I want to be the man I was before the fool you made of me

Sebastian: Where did we go wrong, Rachel, * he thought*

Flashback ends

Blaine: And you still want her back?

Sebastian: It hurt, but eventually I understood the timing wasn't right. But, they . I still love that woman and I know she feels the same. I felt it went I kissed her.

Blaine: To be honest, Finn wasn't right for her. I mean, he did love her, he just couldn't decide who or what he wants. I can tell that YOU have it bad.

Sebastian: She heart long ago and i never got it back.

Sebastian: So anyways, what do we do about Jane situation? Do we let her join?

Blaine: It is going against tradition, but as Rachel says are meant to be broken..we have to at least let her try out?

Sebastian: What's the worse that they can say?

A few hours later...

Chaos erupted In the Warblers room.

Warbler: This place is a house of lies!

Warbler: We cant have a girl Warbler! What about the sexual tension girlfriends?!

Sebastian: Order! Order! We are just presenting the issue. No decision is made yet. Should we at least let her try out? Plus I don't think the school would want another lawsuit.

Head Warbler: She can try, but I don't think we should risk tradition when we already lost everything before.

Blaine: That is very true.

Head Warbler: All in favor of Jane trying out?

Warblers: *singing* Aye!

Sebastian: Now that's settled, why don't you rehearse.

"Loud"

(Moya)

Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh

(Alex)

I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight

(Warblers)

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

(Warblers)

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

(Adam)

Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign

(Warblers)

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

(Alex)

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

(Warblers)

(Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)

(Warblers)

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it

loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight

Blaine: Great job guys! See you next rehearsal. I've gotta go. Kurt is in town. Figure I better tell him about David.

Sebastian: I can't believe I'm saying this but Klaine sounds better then Blainofsky.

Blaine: I didn't ask.

Sebastian: Good luck.

Blaine: Oh and someone is here to see you.

Sebastian: Who?

Rachel: Me...

Blaine: Be safe you two and lock this door.

Sebastian: Good night Blainey.

Rachel: Be gentle with Kurt, okay.

Sebastian: What are you doing here?

Rachel: I realized that I didn't want to wait until Friday.

Sebastian: I couldn't either, and didn't want to appear too eager.

Rachel: Sebastian, I want to apologize for what happened when we broke up. I was an idiot.

Sebastian: Rach, I get it. I am not going to lie and say you didn't destroy my heart. But, that's in the past and you're here now. And I am going to do everything in my power to win you back.

Rachel: Is this just a booty call?

Sebastian: I want all of you. All or nothing. I was a fool to let you walk away and not fight for you.

Today's Lonely Fool"

(Sebastian)  
What would you say if I told you I was sorry  
And that I've come to realize  
Life means nothing without you  
Would you take my hand  
Would you forgive this man  
For ever doubting your love is true  
And could you find it in your heart  
To let me try and make it up to you

Yesterday a jealous man  
Today a lonely fool  
I let love slip right through my hands  
With all the hurt I've handed you  
I've gotta stop your love from dying  
Or I'll be living proof  
That yesterday's jealous man  
Is today's lonely fool

Darlin' from now on  
I'll be proud when other men notice you  
Instead of gettin' mean and loud  
Like I used to do  
Find some mercy in your heart  
And we'll make another start  
At the love that we once knew  
I won't hurt you anymore  
I'm gonna trust you now and never question you

Yesterday a jealous man  
Today a lonely fool  
I let love slip right through my hands  
With all the hurt I've handed you  
I've gotta stop your love from dying  
Or I'll be living proof  
That yesterday's jealous man  
Is today's lonely fool

I'm today's lonely fool

Rachel: You're no fool. I am.

Sebastian: Well I don't want to rush you, but I do want you.

Rachel: I want you too.

Sebastian: Hmmm, and how do you want me?

Rachel: Mmmm, I'd say take me on this desk but that would be wrong.

Sebastian: Or we can wait til Friday. I can get us a hotel room. With your favorite chocolates.

Rachel: I don't need any of that. I just need you.

Sebastian grabbed Rachel and sat her on the desk. He massaged her legs and thighs. Rachel was wearing a skirt but from what he can see either thong panties or nothing.

Rachel: In case you were wondering I'm wearing no undies or bra.

Sebastian: Damn, you just love torturing me huh?

(Rachel)

"Something Right" (A/N: Westlife)

Never thought that I'd be so inspired  
Never thought that I'd find the higher truth  
I believed that love was overrated  
'Till the moment I found you

Now baby I know I don't deserve  
The love you give me  
But now I understand that

If you want me I must be doing something right  
I got nothing left to prove  
And it's all because of you  
So if you need me  
And baby I make you feel alive  
I know I must be doing  
Doing something right

(Sebastian)

It's because of you I feel so lifted  
I've been looking at my life from higher ground  
Never thought that I'd be so elated  
You're the one who turned it all around

Now baby, I didn't know myself  
Until you changed me  
And made me understand that

(Rachel)

If you want me I must be doing something right  
I got nothing left to prove  
And it's all because of you  
So if you need me  
And baby I make you feel alive  
I know I must be doing  
Doing something right  
Oh

(Sebastian)

And baby I know I don't deserve the love you give me  
But I don't really care, cause

If you want me I must be doing something right  
I got nothing left to prove  
And it's all because of you  
So if you need me

(Both)  
And baby I make you feel alive  
I know I must be doing (I know I must be doing)  
Doing something right (Doing something right)

(Rachel)

Doing something right  
Yeah yeah  
Something right

(Sebastian)

So if you need me  
And baby I make you feel alive  
I know I must be doing (I know I must be doing)  
Must be doing something right  
Yeah yeah  
Something right

Sebastian laid her down onto the desk, kissing all over her neck and opening her blouse to massage her breasts before taking her nipples hostage into his mouth.

"Sebastian" she moaned loudly

Sebastian: Ahhhh baby. *Reaching in between her legs, massaging her clit. "god Rachel you're so wet!"

Sebastian: Are you sure you don't want to wait?

Rachel: Don't you want me?

Sebastian: More than ever. But maybe here isn't the place?

Rachel: I want you Sebastian. I don't care where we are.

Sebastian continued his gentle assault on Rachel's body.

Rachel palmed him and got him so hard and ready.

Sebastian reached into his desk and pulled a condom. He always kept on hand because you never knew when you may need them and always hoped it would be Rachel..

Rachel: I want you now!

Sebastian pulled Rachel onto him, positioning himself and plunged inside her. She was so tight and wet.

Rachel moaned and took assault of his lips, tongues fighting for dominance. They took turns pleasuring one another. Until both were ready to explode, coming together in unity. Sebastian pulled her close, and thankfully there was a sofa with a blanket in his office. He picked Rachel up and laid with her after cleaning up. Sebastian kissed her hungrily feeling spent and content.

Sebastian: I love you Rachel.

Rachel: I love you too.

Sebastian: Lets rest then we head back to my dorm for round #2 and more.

Rachel hugged him close and soon they fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: I am sorry so rushed. I wad trying to get in another chapter before bed. Read &amp; Review.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Welcome Back to another addition of Inside Your Heaven. This story is AU and takes place during season 6. There will be romance, but if you've read any of my stories, you know I always add a little drama and /or angst. This story will be SmytheBerry endgame. I personally love the Smytheberry romantic about you? I thought a little more romantic moments before they have to deal with glee club and competition issues. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, or song lyrics.

Warning: Adult content/language maybe included.

Sebastian woke up a few hours later, and he can't remember how they made it back to his room. It must have been after their third or possibly fourth round. Not that he is complaining. He didn't expect to fall back into each others arms so quickly. Of course, he won't push her or label their relationship until they both are official.

Sebastian had forgotten how perfect Rachel was in his arms. He glanced at his alarm clock and was surprised that it was only 9:00pm. His stomach growled. While Rachel slept, he drove to a pizza place nearby and got two pizzas, salad and drinks for them. After all they had worked up an appetite.

He rushed back to Dalton, and was surprised that his love was still asleep. To wake her or not wake her that is the question.

He looked at her and smiled. She looked so beautiful with her brunette locks cascading down her back, soft plum lips, and her body was just Wow, he laid down and watched her sleep.

While You Sleep (A/N: Tracy Lawrence)

(Sebastian)

I don't say I love you quite enough I know  
Sometimes I go for days I'm ashamed to say  
The world moves so fast and the words come so slow  
And I let those excuses get in my way  
While you sleep sometimes I lie awake and watch you breath  
In the silence that surrounds the dead of night  
Bear my soul that all the words sound right  
I pray the lord our hearts to keep while you sleep

*Sebastian leaned over and kissed her cheek, she slowly started opening her chocolate brown eyes that he could swim in*

[ piano ]

(Sebastian)  
Day's march through our lives like a sad parade  
Our laughter and tears our hopes and fears  
And I keep remembering things I forget to say  
And perhaps someday I let you know my dear that  
While you sleep sometimes...

* Rachel smiled and reached her hand to his cheek*

(Sebastian)  
I pray the lord our hearts to keep while you sleep

Sebastian captured her lips with his own. This felt like home.

Rachel: Hey

Sebastian: I've awakened Sleeping Beauty with Love's First Kiss.

Rachel: So cheesy babe.

Sebastian: I am trying to be thoughtful and romantic.

Rachel: You always are..with me.

Sebastian: Isn't that the way it's supposed to be?

Rachel: I am not used to it. Finn loved me, but didn't always have the best way of showing it unless putting someone through a table or fist to the face.

Sebastian: From what I've heard, that Man Whore Brody deserved it. I would've done worse.

Rachel: Brody was wrong, but he also accepted me for who I was and didn't judge my appearance.

Sebastian: I was an idiot in high school, but I think I am more mature than Hudson was.

Rachel: Can we please not talk about this. At least not right now. I want to enjoy these private moments before having to deal with everything else.

Sebastian: Sure. And I've brought dinner so let's eat.

Rachel: It's your fault that I'm so hungry.

Sebastian: You could've said no.

Rachel: What the hell?! I'd never refuse you. Unless its necessary.

Sebastian and Rachel shared small talk over dinner, and then showered together.

Sebastian put a DVD into the player, and they snuggled watching a movie.

Sebastian tried to stay focused on the film, but was distracted by Rachel who was seats in front of him, and she pressed herself back onto him.

Sebastian began massaging her shoulders in tiny circles, kissing along her neck. She softly moaned, but kept her eyes on the screen. If only he had his camera close by. He would photograph every inch of Rachel. No he's not a perv. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist. Guiding his hands over her body while he continued to kiss and suck on her neck. "Seb" she whispered.

She slightly turned her head as he assaulted her lips, plunging his tongue into her awaiting mouth deepening their kiss. Rachel ran her hands through his hair, kissing back. The movie on the screen soon forgotten. Sebastian leaned over to his iPod to play some music.

Click, Click, Click(A/N: NKOTB).

(Spoken: Ugh, Yeah, Come on Baby)  
(Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ohhhh)

I am patiently awaiting on you to get dressed (dressed girl)(Yeah)  
I'm gonna sit here, (sit here) while you put your face on,  
Playing with your makeup (Oh)(Oh oh)  
Damn you Look so good it hurt's me, (hurt's me)  
The design of your body is perfect (Ooooh) (Ooooh) Yeah  
I don't deserve you girl

And I'm like stop (stop)  
Let me take a mental shot of this moment (moment)Yeah  
Oooh baby drop(drop) everything ya doing right now and just hold it  
(Hold it)

Click Click Click

Pose for Me, Pose for Me, come on and Pose for me, Pose for me  
My camera loves you

You are fashion  
The latest style on the scene girl I meant it (mean it) Yeah  
I am the actor(the actor)  
Loosing the cool in my knees  
And I'm feening (feening for you)  
And girl every time I click I go crazy(crazy)  
You kept the lens in my camera safe  
(Give me your love)  
Oh Oh Oh oh (Oh Oh Oh Oh) Yeah I don't deserve you girl

And I'm like stop (stop)  
Let me take a mental shot of this moment (moment)(Yeah)  
(Take a mental shot)  
Oooh baby drop(drop) everything ya doing right now and just hold it  
(Hold it)  
(Hold it for me)

Click Click Click

Pose for Me, Pose for Me, come on and Pose for me, Pose for me  
My camera loves you girl

She slipped her panties down her legs and climbed on top of him on the bed. Sebastian reached up and removed her bra with one hand, using the other between her thighs to see how wet she was. He knew it wouldn't be her first time but he still had to make sure it fucking rocked her world. Feeling that she was soaked, and knowing that he'd done that to her, only made him harder. He gripped his dick in one hand to guide himself inside her and growled when she finally sank down fully on him.

The sounds she was making made him question the control he'd once prided himself on. Rachel rolled her body down, causing her clit to brush against his pelvic bone, and when he heard her moan his name, he almost came right then. He gripped her hips so hard, he knew there would be bruises by the time they were done but it didn't matter, and guided her up and down on his cock. He was losing his mind in the soft bouncing of her breasts, in the erratic moans slipping past her lips punctuated by cries of so good, in the way she brushed her tangled hair away from her face to trap him in her gaze. He was fucking gone. Rachel swiveled her hips around him, clenched her muscles around him as he pushed her up and somehow clenched them tighter when he pulled her back down.

When she started whimpering, he knew she was close. Sebastian pulled her down to kiss her and as he did, swiftly rolled them so that she was on the bottom. The words she was mumbling didn't actually make sense, he wasn't even positive she speaking an actual language now, but he somehow knew they translated to harder Sebastian and he was only too happy to give her what she wanted. He snapped his body furiously to hers, pulling out to the tip before pumping back into her with more force each time. Rachel met his every thrust with her hips and he spread her legs as wide as possible so nothing could stop him from going as deep as possible.

Just as he was about to break, a feral shriek ripped from Rachel's lips and her body shook intensely, muscles tensing around him and bending her limbs at different angles as her orgasm literally tore through her body. Watching her fall completely apart at his hands did him in and Sebastian shot his load into the condom with a growl of "Fuck Rachel" before letting his forehead fall to her shoulder. Rachel just ran her hands up and down his sides as she tried to catch her breath.

When Sebastian pulled out of her to throw the condom away, he her looked over at her on the bed with a smirk on her face. He just shook his head and chuckled as he pushed her up under the blankets and settled in behind her. After a second, he whispered in her ear,

"I hope you realize how much I am in love with you, just you." Rachel looked back at him and smiled softly before kissing him again.

"I love you too, Sebastian," she whispered as she fell off to sleep once again. For the first time in a long time, Rachel Berry felt safe and complete.

A/N: I'll try to update when I am able to this weekend. Have a good weekend.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I apologize that I haven't updated in a few days. I have been having health issues. But, I am back. I will try and update more often. Read &amp; Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Warning: Adult theme maybe included in story.

A month passes and Rachel along with Kurt have been busy putting New Directions together, while Sebastian has been busy with the Warblers. The time had come for Jane to audition with the Warblers. It was still unusual for a girl to audition for the Warblers, but heck they let Kurt join. Haha just joking. He and Kurt are tolerating each other, mainly for Rachel's sake. He and Rachel continued to grow close and make up for lost time.

Sebastian: Jane, are you ready to perform?

Jane looked at her phone, and smiled when she received a text from Rachel, " good luck. You got this."

Sebastian: Why the smile?

Jane: Rachel's wishing me good luck.

Sebastian: That is my girl.

Jane: You really love her don't you?

Sebastian: I do very much. And no matter what Miss Jane, be proud of at least trying.

Jane: That's nice to hear.

Sebastian the Warblers room, and faced the head council.

Sebastian: Head council and Warblers, I present to you Miss Jane Heyward.

Jane:  
Whoa  
Another day  
I'll take your pain away

Some people talk about you  
Like they know all about you  
When you get down they doubt you  
And when you tipping on the scene  
Yeah they talkin' about it  
Cause they can't tip all on the scene with you talkin' about it  
T-t-t-talkin' about it

When you get elevated  
They love it or they hate it  
You dance up on them haters  
Keep getting funky on the scene  
While they jumpin' round you  
They trying to take all your dreams  
But you can't allow it

Jane (The Warblers):  
Cause, baby, whether you're high or low  
Whether you're high or low  
You gotta tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)  
Tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Baby, baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)  
Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)  
You got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)  
Now let me see you do the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)  
And I'm still tippin' on it

Jane:  
See I'm not walkin' on it  
Or trying to run around it  
This ain't no acrobatics  
You either follow or you lead, yeah  
I'm talkin' about you  
I'll keep on blaming the machine, yeah  
I'm talkin' about it  
T-t-t-talkin' about it

I can't complain about it  
I gotta keep my balance  
And just keep dancing on it  
We getting funky on the scene  
Yeah you know about it  
Like a star on the screen  
Watch me tip all on it

Jane (The Warblers):  
Then, baby, whether I'm high or low (High or low)  
Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)  
You gotta tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)  
Yeah, tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Baby, baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)  
Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)  
Tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)  
Baby let me see you tight rope (Tip, tip on it)  
And I'm still tippin' on it

Jane with The Warblers:  
I tip on alligators  
And little rattle snakers  
But I'm another flavor  
Something like a terminator  
Ain't no equivocating  
I fight for what I believe  
Why you talkin' about it  
She's talkin' about it

Some calling me a sinner  
Some calling me a winner  
I'm calling you to dinner  
Hey, you know exactly what I mean  
Yeah I'm talking about you  
You can rock or you can leave  
Watch me tip without you

Jane (The Warblers):  
Now-now-now whether I'm high or low (High or low)  
Whether I'm high or low (High or low)  
I'm gonna tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)  
Oooh (Tip, tip on it)

Baby, baby, whether I'm high or low (High or low)  
High or low-low (High or low)  
I got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)  
Now baby tip on the tightrope

You can't get too high (We can't get too high)  
I said you can't get too low (We can't get too low)  
Hah, cause you get too high (You can't get too high)  
No you'll surely be low (No, you'll surely be low)  
1, 2, 3, hah

Yeah, yeah

Now, maybe whether I'm high or low (High or low)  
Baby whether you're high or low (High or low)  
You gotta tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)  
Yeah tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Baby, baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)  
Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)  
You got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)  
Baby let me see your tightrope

Let me hear  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
You-you

Hoo, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You got to give up, oh  
Oooooo yeah, yeah

You've got to stay on the scene  
Yeah, yeah  
Tightrope  
Hey, yeah, yeah

Jane shook the warblers hand and Sebastian had to admit, Jane was good. It was just a shame that tradition will be against her in the end. . Head Warbler glanced at Sebastian shaking his head "no".

Rachel, meanwhile, was in her office talking with Roderick about set list for upcoming invitational. Or at least when they had a team to lead. The unholy trinity plus Artie founded Mason and Madison, twin brother and sister plus Cheerios. Spencer was at football practice.

Roderick: Do you honestly think we can make this happen?

Rachel: I honestly do. We went from nothing to National Champions and that didn't happen overnight. Have faith, Roderick, in yourself. No matter what happens, you are amazing and so talented..never let that talent go to waste.

Roderick: Well its not every day I am mobbed by a group who didn't want to beat me up.

Rachel: Been there, done that, have the bumper sticker.

Roderick: Well I've got studying to do. I'll see you on Wednesday.

Rachel: Be safe. Be a star.

Roderick left,.and Rachel was packing up when soon someone knocked on her office door.

Jane: Miss Berry, I want to transfer to McKinley and join the New Directions.

Rachel: I don't feel comfortable.

Jane: Please Rachel, they said no. I have to be on glee and as a woman i know you understand.

Rachel: Have you told Sebastian?

Jane: Please, this is my decision and my parents are willing to let me transfer. Its what I want

Rachel: I won't say anything until your transfer for through. But you DO need to tell Sebastian. He's been fighting for you.

Jane: Thank you Miss Berry.

Jane left and Rachel thought of Sebastian. She missed him lately. She was glad to see them headed in the right direction, but hoped this competition doesn't conflict their relationship. Suddenly her phone buzzed.

Text conversation

Sebastian: Hi beautiful.

Rachel: Hi handsome.

Sebastian: How is the sexiest glee coach doing?

Rachel: You tell me, Sebby. *giggles*

Sebastian: I am so sorry I've been busy. But I want to see you soon, baby.

Rachel: I cant wait.

Sebastian: I love you.

Rachel: I love you too.

Sebastian: Call you tonight. Stay sexy.

Rachel: I will try. See you soon. Xoxo

End of text conversation.

Rachel gathered her belongings and headed to her car. She re-read her messages and couldn't believe she was falling in love with Sebastian Smythe again.

"Footprints In The Sand"

You walked with me  
Footprints in the sand  
And helped me understand  
Where I'm going

You walked with me  
When I was all alone  
With so much unknown  
Along the way

Then I heard you say

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand

I see my life  
Flash across the sky  
So many times have I been so afraid

And just when I  
I thought I'd lost my way  
You gave me strength to carry on

That's when I heard you say

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
And I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand  
When I'm weary  
Well I know you'll be there  
And I can feel you  
When you say

I promise you  
Oh, I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sadness and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand

When your heart is full of sadness and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand

Rachel got home and was surprised to see someone sitting on her steps waiting.

Rachel: Sebastian what are you doing here?

Sebastian: Do you really think I would miss a chance to see my girl?

Sebastian pulled Rachel into his arms, kissing her hard.

Rachel: I want you. You,me, bedroom...now!

Sebastian smirked. "Yes ma'am"

Rachel grabbed his hand and led him to her room.

Rachel: Make love to me.

Sebastian leaned her back onto the bed.

Sebastian: Don't have to ask twice. *Sebastian made Rachel plead and beg, and it was the best time ever. There was no one else Rachel would rather fall asleep with, and see in the morning. Oh yeah Berry, you're in love, she told herself.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Glad to be back.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone. I am so sorry I haven't been updating as much. I have been having some ongoing health issues. I'll try to update soon. I decided to add some Samchel moments to the story. If you have read any of my stories you know I always add a little drama but rest assure Smytheberry is endgame. I may eventually write another Samchel story. I have one as a draft called "My wish" but I'll wait until this story is completed because it's hard to write 2-3 stories at if you enjoy my previous Samchel stories and if you the readers want more Samchel. Can't wait to the upcoming Samchel kiss.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, or songs used.

Happy Reading

It had been a week since Rachel had seen Sebastian. Date night was memorable and Rachel thought she and Sebastian were making progress with their relationship. She had loved Finn, but she always had a strong bond with Sebastian. She wants to continue to pursue and see if they could make it last.

Rachel walked into the Auditorium and saw Blaine trying to teach Sam the piano. She knew how to play, but Blaine was an amazing piano guy. A modern day Billy Joel. It was strange to see Sam at the piano because he was so attached to his guitar.

There was a moment in New York where she thought that there was something between she &amp; Sam. She was helping him get his modeling career started and she felt a spark. Then Mercedes came back and he pursued Mercedes again. She admits, it hurt because she never had a real chance to explore a relationship with Sam further. Out of guilt because of Finn,Mercedes, and timing wasn't right. And now she was with Sebastian. And what the hell Rachel?! Why is Sam suddenly on her mind. Samchel vs Smytheberry? She thought to self.

Sam was playing a familiar tune, and Rachel approached the stage.

Blaine: Hey Rach!

Sam: Rachel, Blaine is helping me with the piano.

Rachel: I see that, and Blaine is an amazing teacher.

Blaine: I've got somewhere to be, but maybe Rachel can help.

Rachel: I'd love to.

Sam: Awesome and maybe sing with me?

Rachel: Samchel duet? I'd love to.

Blaine: See you guys soon.

Sam and Rachel: Bye Blaine!

Blaine left shortly after, and Rachel took a seat next to Sam.

Sam: So how are things with Sebastian?

Rachel: We're doing well, and you and Cedes?

Sam: She's still a virgin and we're still not together.

Rachel: Give it time Sam. Do you ever think of what might've happened with us?

Sam: Are you asking if I felt anything?

Rachel: You don't have to answer. It's not like anything happened.

Sam: I did feel sparks and it surprised me and I felt guilty because of Finn. But definitely there was sparks.

Rachel : Ahem *cough* well let's work on the song.

Sam began playing Vanessa Carlton's"A Thousand Miles",

"A Thousand Miles"

(Rachel)  
Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

(Sam)

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

(Sam)

And I need you

(Rachel)  
And I miss you

(Both)  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

(Rachel)

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

(Sam)

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memory

(both)

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

(both)

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

(both)

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

(Sam)

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

(Rachel)

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

(both)

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

(Sam)

If I could fall  
Into the sky

(Rachel)  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by

(Both)  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

(Both)

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

Before both could stop it, Rachel and Sam gazed into each others' eyes and leaned into one another. Sam brushed his lips against Rachel's. There were sparks again, and definitely not like her kisses with Sebastian. Those kisses were more intense and felt like home.

Sam: I'm sorry Rachel I don't know what happened. I still love Mercedes. But I have always felt something with you too. I'm confused. And you're with Sebastian.

?: That's right Trouty. She's with me, what the hell is going on?!

Rachel: Sebastian what are you doing here?

Sebastian: First of all I can't believe you poached Jane?! After fighting for her, she tells me she's quitting to join New Directions?!

Rachel: It's not poaching,Jane came to me. It's not like she was officially a Warbler. You have a full team plus dozens who would kill to join. Plus it is HER choice. As for me and Sam, we were rehearsing.

Sam: Should I go?

Sebastian: No..stay. Its obvious she's got feelings for both of us.

Rachel: Sebastian, its not that. Maybe there are sparks but if we were going to happen, it would've already. Timing isn't our side. I'm in love with YOU and he loves Mercedes.

Sebastian: And you Trouty?

Sam: I'm still confused but I know Rachel wants you.

Sebastian: Maybe timing isn't on our side either especially if we're in competition. Maybe we should take a break just until this competition is over with. So Sam, maybe you two should pursue each other. Get it out of your system. Then Rach, you decide who you truly want.

Rachel: Seb, wait-

Sebastian: I've got to go. See you soon, I guess. New Directions bring your A game because Warblers are going to bring it.

Sebastian quickly left, leaving a stunned Rachel and confused Sam.

Sam: I am so sorry Rachel.

Rachel: Its not your fault. But do you mind if i can be alone?

Sam: Sure Rach, and I'll be around if you need me. Um, do you mind if I try something?

Rachel: What is it?

Sam captured his lips with Rachel's, deepening their kiss.

Sam: This. Yep sparks are there. Whatever happens romantically or friendship wise, I'll be there.

Sam left, leaving Rachel fighting tears. She played the piano.

"I Just Can't Live A Lie" (A/N: Carrie Underwood)

(Rachel)

Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you  
And maybe turning my back would be that much easier  
Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange  
But I can't watch you walk away

Can I forget about the way it feels to touch you?  
And all about the good times that we've been through  
Could I wake up without you every day?  
Would I let you walk away?

No, I can't learn to live without  
And I can't give up on us now

[Chorus]  
Oh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie

Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?  
And all the reasons that make loving you so easy  
The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe  
The way you know just what I mean

No, I can't learn to live without  
Ohh, so don't you give up on us now

Ohh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie

Ohh, and I don't wanna try

Ohhhh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie

I just can't live a lie

But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie

Oh, I cant live a lie [x2]

Rachel let tears flow, and whispered "Sebastian."

Meanwhile Sebastian got back to his car, slamming his fists on the dashboard. Seeing Rachel kiss Sam hurt like hell. He knows Rachel loves him, but obviously there was something between she and Sam.

Words I Couldn't Say" (A/N: Rascal Flatts)

(Sebastian)  
In a book- in a box- in the closet  
In a line- in a song I once heard  
In a moment on a front porch late one june  
In a breath inside a whisper beneath the mooon

There it was at the tip of my fingers  
There it was on the tip of my tounge  
There you were and I had never been that far  
There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms  
And I let it all slip away

What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldnt say

Theres a rain that will never stop fallin  
There a wall that I tried to take down  
What I should have said just wouldnt pass my lips  
So I held back and now we've come to this  
And it too late now

What do I do now that your gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldnt say

What do I do now that your gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldnt say

Sebastian sat in his car, wiping tears, "Rachel."

Sam headed to his truck. What the hell was that? What were these butterflies for? He still loved Mercedes, but perhaps he always felt something for Rachel he never allowed himself to pursue. Damn women are confusing. He definitely felt sparks with Rachel. Pursue it not to pursue... Mercedes or Rachel... That kiss with Rachel felt right for sure Why did he want to again? He could be better than Sebastian.

"All I Have To Give" (A/N: BSB)

(Sam)  
I don't know what he does to make you cry  
But I'll be there to make you smile  
I don't have a fancy car  
To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles  
I don't care if he buys you nice things  
Does his gifts come from the heart?  
I don't know  
But if you were my girl  
I'd make it so we'd never be apart

[Chorus:]  
But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I could live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give

When you talk (when you talk) does it seem like he's not  
Even listening to a word you say?  
That's okay babe, just tell me your problems  
I'll try my best to kiss them all away  
Does he leave (does he leave) when you need him the most?  
Does his friends get all your time?  
Baby please  
I'm on my knees  
Praying for the day that you'll be mine

[Chorus]

[Bridge:]  
To you... (hey girl) hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more inside  
All the money in the world could never add up to all the love  
I have inside... I love you

And I will give it to you  
All I can give, all I can give  
Everything I have is for you  
But love is all I have to give

[Chorus (3x)]

But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give... to you

Sam sighed and typed a text to someone

? 555-5555

You, me..dinner 7:00pm Friday night.

Sam

A few seconds later he received a text

To Sam,

I'd love to..see you soon...

Rachel *

Sam thought, just a dinner with a friend. No harm. All fair in love and war.

Sam touched his lips and smiled as he headed home. "Rachel".

A/N: A little drama, but remember its Smytheberry still. Although I do love Samchel as well. ❤ Read &amp; Review


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Back for another chapter. And cant wait for Samchel duet &amp; kiss tonight. Although I am not sure how I feel about Rachel being rejected again. And has anyone seen the photo of Lea Michele and her ring? Hmmm, well whatever it is I wish her nothing but happiness. And she has a new series in the works called Scream Queens.. And I was so happy to see the Nielsen Ratings Tues night and the Flash was #5. Way to Go Grant Gustin and cast. It was such an awesome episode plus the two from Prison Break reunited: Dominic and Wentworth! Anyways, I'll try to include some Samchel in this chapter in honor of tonight's episode but again Smytheberry is endgame in this story at least. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters, or song lyrics.

Rachel sat in her room getting ready for her date with Sam. Sebastian hadn't called or texted back. She had literally left a dozens of messages. She knows he was hurt, but so was she. How did they go from making love to not speaking? And what was it with Sam? Maybe Sebastian is right and perhaps she needed to explore something with Sam. She knew one thing is for certain. She loves Sebastian. And she knows he loves her too. Sam is well confused. She didn't want a repeat of Rachel /Finn/Quinn triangle. In tho case it would be Rachel /Sam/Mercedes. She felt something in their kiss, but how can he want to date her but he still loves Mercedes. At least with Sebastian, he knew who he wanted. She was HIS first choice. Guess it wouldn't hurt to have one date with Sam.

Soon, Rachel's door bell rang. She ran down to open the door and gasped to see Sam and how handsome he was. She admits in high school she thought Sam was very attractive. He was one of the sweetest and honest guys she's ever known.

Rachel: Hi Sam! You look handsome.

Sam: Hello Rachel. * hands her a single yellow/red rose* you look amazing! Are you ready?

Rachel: Yes, let me grab my jacket and purse.

Rachel grabbed what she needed, and was shocked to see a horse and carriage in front of her house.

Rachel: Omg Sam, what-

Sam: I wanted to do something special. I know we're friends, but I've always wanted to do tho when we were in New York.

Rachel: You didn't with Mercedes?

Sam: Never got a chance. Plus I want tonight to be kinda special.

Rachel: Awe the rose, carriage ride, and handsome date. Cant be any better.

Sam took her hand and led her into carriage. Sam was doing everything. Rachel thought this was romantic. They came upon the lake, and Sam had a picnic basket.

Rachel: A picnic at the lake under moonlight?

Sam: Yes, ma'am.

Rachel was impressed and can't remember when any guy ever did this for her, not even Sebastian. Okay she was on a romantic date with one of her best friends, yet her mind keeps thinking of Sebastian.

Rachel and Sam continued to chat and feed one another. Sam was enjoying himself and hadn't thought Mercedes at all. He knew he still was competing with Sebastian for Rachel's heart. Right now he just wanted to enjoy this special night with Rachel.

Sam: Are you enjoying yourself, Rach?

Rachel: I am, Sam, thank you. I'm just confused and I don't want to be someone's second choice.

Sam: Second choice?

Rachel: I'm so stupid. I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin this special night.

Sam: Rach, you're not stupid. I am confused too and both of us have feelings for others but you have to admit there is some sparks between us.

Rachel: True. I don't want anyone to get hurt.

Sam: That is one of the things I like about you. You always think of others. Lets just take this one day at a time. No high expectations. Just give us a chance.

Rachel: I will try.

Sam: I wanted to sing something for you.

Somewhere Only We Know"

(Sam)

I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

(Rachel)

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

(Sam)

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know

(Some - where)

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go? So why don't we go?

(both)

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything

(Sam)  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know

Sam pulled Rachel into his arms and deeply kissed found herself giving into the kiss. His lips were warm and soft. She fit into his arms. But, something kept nagging at her...Sebastian...

Sam pulled away and he looked at her sadly.

Sam: Its not me you want is it?

Rachel: Its not that. I care for you and want this to happen, but I honestly feel if there wasn't Sebastian or Mercedes in the picture, I'd give myself completely. But..my heart belongs with Sebastian. If you want to hate me, I understand.

Sam: I could never hate you. Maybe if things don't work out with Sebastian, we could try again. I feel heartbroken but I get where you're coming from. I care for you a lot, Rachel. I am just upset I took too long.

Rachel: I care for you too. Right now, its just not our time.

Sam: I guess I should get you home.

Rachel: Hey, how about you and I have one of our movie marathon dates like old times? Just us.

Sam: I'd love that. I love you Rach.

Rachel kissed his cheek.

Rachel: Nga yawne lu oer (A/N: I love you in Na'vi)

Sam:Nga yawne lu oer, Rachel.

Meanwhile, Sebastian sat in his car taking a drive to clear his head. What he wasn't expecting was driving to same spot where his love and her friend were having a picnic. Sebastian fought back the urge to pull Rachel away from Sam. It pained him more to watch the two kiss.

Sebastian you're an idiot, he thought. Go fight for her. Get your heart back.

Sebastian turned up the radio and heard a song come on.

She's My Kind Of Rain" (A/N: Tim McGraw)

(Sebastian)  
She's my kind of rain  
Like love in a drunken sky  
She's confetti falling  
Down all night

She sits quietly there  
Black water in a jar  
Says, Baby why are you  
Trembling like you are

So I wait  
And I try  
I confess like a child

She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain

She's the sun set shadows  
She's like Rembrandt's light  
She's the history that's made at night  
She's my lost companion  
She's my dreaming tree  
Together in this brief eternity  
Summer days, winter snows  
She's all things to behold

She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain

So I wait  
And I try  
I confess all my crimes

She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain

She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain

She's my kind of rain  
Oh, rain on me  
She's my kind of rain

Sebastian wiped tears and saw that Rachel and Sam were getting ready to leave. So Sebastian hurried to leave hoping that he could leave unnoticed. He was halfway across town, and his heart aches and he knew he had to get Rachel back. He liked Sam, he was a good guy. He just loved Rachel more than anything. Suddenly he got a notification on his phone..he pulled over to check his message he received.

? Sebastian why were you following me then leave?

Sebastian sighed and responded...

Sebastian: I love you. I miss you. Forgive me?

Rachel: I love you too.

A/N: Sorry so short. Will try to update soon. Read &amp; Review.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: at chapter 10. Wow alot of discussion about latest Glee episode and I admit last chapter was a bit of a roller coaster. But all rides return to starting point which is Smytheberry. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warning: Smut included

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Rachel had just returned home from a lovely date with Sam. She felt bad about turning him down, but she had to be true to her heart and it beats for one man only...Sebastian Smythe. She wasn't going to toy with Sam's heart the way Quinn had or Mercedes deciding between Sam and Shane.

As Rachel got ready for bed, she heard music outside and singing. She went to look and was surprised to see Sebastian outside of her window about to serenade her...she thinks.

Sebastian smiled and jerked his head towards the front door. Rachel nodded and ran down to open the door. Rachel tried to calm herself, be cool Berry, she thought.

Rachel: Sebastian what are you doing here?

Sebastian: Well mind If I come in? It looks like it is about to rain.

Rachel: Of course, come in.

Sebastian walked through the door, took Rachel by the hand leading her to the Oscar Room. He kissed her forehead and went to the stage.

Sebastian: Now before you begin to rant, this song will explain all.

"Half Of My Heart" (A/N: John Mayer w/ Taylor Swift)

(Sebastian)  
I was born in the arms of imaginary friends  
free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been  
then you come crashing in, like the realest thing  
trying my best to understand all that your love can bring

oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
half of my heart takes time  
half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
that I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)  
oh, with half of my heart

I was made to believe i'd never love somebody else  
I made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself  
lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came  
Showing me another way and all that my love can bring

(Rachel)

oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
half of my heart takes time  
half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
that I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)  
oh, with half of my heart  
with half of my heart

(Sebastian)

your faith is strong  
but I can only fall short for so long  
Down the road, later on  
you will hate that I never gave more to you than half of my heart  
but I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you [x3]  
but I can't stop loving you with half of my...

(both)

half of my heart  
half of my heart

(Sebastian)

half of my heart's got a real good imagination  
half of my heart's got you  
half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
that half of my heart won't do

half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring  
And half of my heart is the part of a man who's never truly loved anything

(Both)

half of my heart [x6]

Sebastian: Rachel, I am sorry for my behavior. I'm a fool. Seeing you with Sam killed me. I don't want to lose you. Please forgive me?

Rachel: You have to trust me

Sebastian: I do trust you.

Rachel: I decided to just be friends with Sam because you own my heart. Its my turn to sing for you.

"Inside Your Heaven" (A/N: Carrie Underwood)

(Rachel)  
I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess its right, it's so amazing  
Everytime I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When we touch, when we love  
The stars light up  
The wrong becomes undone  
Naturally, my soul surrenders  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
And I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in  
A soothing wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When minutes turn to days and years  
If mountains fall, I'll still be here  
Holdin you until the day I die  
And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
Oh yes I do  
I wanna be inside your heaven

Rachel: Thoughts?

Sebastian walked over wrapping Rachel in his arms , kissing her neck.

Sebastian: Mmm, definitely want to be inside YOUR Heaven, baby.

Rachel: Way to ruin the moment Perv.

Sebastian: I want to be inside of you, with you, all over you *dropping kisses all over*

Rachel: What are you waiting for? And people accuse ME of talking too much.

Rachel ran up to her room, teasing.

Sebastian ran after her and picked her up placing her over his shoulder.

As soon as they get to her room, he pushed her back towards the bed deeply kissing her.

Rachel: I want you to show me how much you want to Sebby.

Sebastian: I will make you beg for it.

Sebastian kissed all over her body. Kissing and sucking on her neck, lips, down to her breasts where he nibbled and licked on her harden buds.

Rachel moaned, " ohhh Sebastian, please."

Sebastian: I told you that you would beg.

Rachel: Shut up and show me then.

Sebastian kissed his way down her body until he got to get center core and began to lick on her clit and taste every bit of her, while Rachel screamed, "Ohhhhh my god, oh fuck!"

Sebastian: Mmm you're so sweet, so tight, so wet!

Sebastian grabbed a condom slipping it on.

Rachel: I want you so badly. I've missed you. I love you. Show me how badly you want me..

Sebastian slipped inside while crashing his lips upon hers, both moaning and grabbing onto one another for hours making love until finally they exploded together.

Rachel wrapped herself into Sebastian's arms. "I love you."

Sebastian: I love you too, mine forever. Now lets sleep round. More kisses until they fell asleep in each others arms.

Sebastian held Rachel close and decided best make up ever.

A/N: Sorry this is so short. Read &amp; Review.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or song lyrics. I thought id fast forward to invitationals and Rachel's song for Sebastian.

A few months have flown by, and It was time for a surprise invitational by Sue Sylvester. She was even more determined and psychotic. Seriously she had a "Hurt Locker" and for some creepy reason she was a closet Klaine freak.

Rachel: Sebastian will you promise to go easy on my kids? We've recruited but we're screwed if we go against you and Schue.

Sebastian: Baby, I love you but we are rebuilding as well. My allegiance is to the Warblers, but I love you beautiful.

Rachel: I guess you don't. *she pouted*

Sebastian: Rachel...

Rachel: Fine, and I've got faith in my kids.

Me. Schue: Are you guys ready? And no I will not take it easy on you especially after Sue tried to get me fired. She's psycho.

Rachel: When is she retiring again? Gotta check my twitter.

Schue: Its ShowTime. Good Luck.

Me. Schue walked over to his team,.while she turned to Sebastian giving him a kiss for luck.

Rachel walked over to the New Directions. able to acquire new members, looked so nervous.

Roderick: We are so screwed.

Rachel: Hey, you guys got this. You have what It takes..this is just an invitational. There are no judges or prizes. Don't let the other teams intimidate you. We were always the underdog. It took us alot of heartache to get to the top but we did it. No matter what happens, we are so proud of you.

Sue: Welcome to the loser Invitationals. Up first is the Son of a Whore's Team, Vocal Adrenaline.

Set list: VOCAL ADRENALINE

"Dance The Night Away"

[Clint:]  
Have you seen her?  
So fine and pretty  
Fooled me with her style and ease

And I feel her from across the room  
Yes, it's love in the third degree

[Clint (Vocal Adrenaline Boys):]  
Ooh, (baby, baby)  
Won'tcha turn your head my way?  
Ooh, (baby, baby)  
Come on, take a chance

[Clint (with Vocal Adrenaline):]  
You're old enough to (dance the night away)  
Oh, come on, good girl, (dance the night away)

[Clint:]  
A live wire  
Barely a beginner, but just watch that lady go  
She's on fire  
'Cause dancing gets her higher than anything else she knows

[Clint (Vocal Adrenaline):]  
Ooh, (baby, baby)  
Won'tcha turn your head my way?  
Ooh, (baby, baby)  
Well don't skip romance 'cause

[Clint (with Vocal Adrenaline):]  
You're old enough to (dance the night away)  
Oh, come on, good girl, (dance the night away)

[Clint:]  
Oooh yeah!

[Clint with Vocal Adrenaline (Clint):]  
Dance the night away (Oh baby)  
(Dance, dance, dance) the night away  
(Oh come on baby) ([Vocal Adrenaline:] Dance the night away)  
(Oh oh yeah) dance dance dance the night away  
(Come on baby, baby)  
Dance the night away

Song #2 Whip it

(Clint)  
Crack that whip  
Give the past a slip  
Step on a crack  
Break your momma's back

When a problem comes along  
You must whip it  
Before the cream sets out too long  
You must whip it  
When something's goin' wrong  
You must whip it

(Clint w/ Vocal Adrenaline)

Now whip it  
Into shape  
Shape it up  
Get straight  
Go forward  
Move ahead  
Try to detect it  
It's not too late  
To whip it  
Whip it good

When a good time turns around  
You must whip it  
You will never live it down  
Unless you whip it  
No one gets away  
Until they whip it

I say whip it  
Whip it good  
I say whip it  
Whip it good

Crack that whip  
Give the past a slip  
Step on a crack  
Break your momma's back

When a problem comes along  
You must whip it  
Before the cream sets out too long  
You must whip it  
When something's goin' wrong  
You must whip it

Now whip it  
Into shape  
Shape it up  
Get straight  
Go forward  
Move ahead  
Try to detect it  
It's not too late  
To whip it  
Into shape  
Shape it up  
Get straight  
Go forward  
Move ahead  
Try to detect it  
It's not too late  
To whip it  
Well, whip it good

Madison and Morgan: We

Roderick: Are

Jane: Screwed

Spencer: We suck.

Kurt: Hey! We got this!

Rachel: You can do this. You will be fine.

Sebastian: Don't lie..you're screwed. We both are.

Sue : Thank you to VA for successfully screwing up a classic Devo song. Up next is the Gay Hogwarts, The Dalton Academy Warblers!

Sebastian: We're not the Gay Hogwarts, Sue Voldemort.

Rachel: You're such a nerd.

Sebastian: Your nerd.

Set list: Warblers

Song #1: Sing!

"Sing"

[Head Warbler:]  
It's late in the evening  
Glass on the side  
I've been sat with you  
For most of the night  
Ignoring everybody here  
We wish they would disappear  
So maybe we could get down now  
I don't wanna know  
If you're getting ahead of the program  
I want you to be mine, lady  
To hold your body close  
Take another step into the no-man's land  
For the longest time, lady

[Head Warbler with The Warblers:]  
I need you darling  
Come on, set the tone  
If you feel you're falling  
Won't you let me know  
Oh, oh, uh-oh  
Oh, oh, uh-oh

If you love me  
Come on, get involved  
Feel it rushing through you  
From your head to toe  
Oh, oh, uh-oh  
Oh, oh, uh-oh

[head warbler:]  
Sing

[The Warblers:]  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh

[head warbler:]  
Louder

[The Warblers:]  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh

[head warbler:]  
Sing

[The Warblers:]  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh

[Head Warbler:]  
This love is a blaze  
I saw flames from the side of the stage  
And the fire brigade comes in a couple of days  
Until then we got nothing to say and nothing to know  
But something to drink and maybe something to smoke  
Let it go until our roads are changed  
Singing we found love in a local rave  
No, I don't really know what I'm supposed to say  
But I can just figure it out and hope and pray

I told her my name and said "It's nice to meet ya"  
And then she handed me a bottle of water filled with tequila  
I already know she's a keeper  
Just from this one small act of kindness I'm in deep  
If anybody finds out  
I'm meant to drive home but I've drunk all of it now  
Not sobering up we just sit on the couch  
One thing led to another, now she's kissing my mouth

[Head Warbler with The Warblers:]  
I need you darling  
Come on, set the tone  
If you feel you're falling  
Won't you let me know  
Oh, oh, uh-oh  
Oh, oh, uh-oh

If you love me  
Come on, get involved  
Feel it rushing through you  
From your head to toe  
Oh, oh, uh-oh  
Oh, oh, uh-oh

[HW:]  
Sing

[The Warblers:]  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh

[HW:]  
Louder

[The Warblers:]  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh

[HW:]  
Sing

[The Warblers:]  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh  
Can you feel it?

[head warbler (The Warblers):]  
All the guys in here don't even wanna dance  
(Can you feel it?)  
All that I can hear is music from the back  
(Can you feel it?)  
Found you hiding here so won't you take my hand, darling

[head warbler with the Warblers:]  
Before the beat kicks in again

[head warbler:]  
Can you feel it?  
Ooh, ooh, oh  
Can you feel it?  
No, no, no, no, oh

[head warbler with the Warblers:]  
I need you darling  
Come on, set the tone  
If you feel you're falling  
Won't you let me know  
Oh, oh, uh-oh  
Oh, oh, uh-oh

If you love me  
Come on, get involved  
Feel it rushing through you  
From your head to toe  
Oh, oh, uh-oh  
Oh, oh, uh-oh

Sing

Song #2: On Bended Knee

"On Bended Knee"

(Head Warbler)  
Darlin' I can't explain  
Where did we lose our way  
Girl it's drivin' me insane  
And I know I just need one more chance  
To prove my love to you  
If you come back to me  
I'll guarantee  
That I'll never let you go

Can we go back to the days our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
The way they used to be  
Oh God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended knee  
I'll never walk again until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee

So many nights I dreamt  
Holding my pillow tight  
I know that I don't need to be alone  
When I open up my eyes  
To face reality  
Every moment without you  
It seems like eternity  
I'm begging you, begging you come back to me

Can we go back to the days our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
The way they used to be  
Oh God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended knee  
I'll never walk again until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee

I'm gonna swallow my pride  
Say I'm sorry  
Stop pointing fingers the blame is on me  
I want a new life  
And I want it with you  
If you feel the same  
Don't ever let it go  
You gotta believe in the spirit of love  
It'll heal all things  
It won't hurt any more  
No I don't believe our love's terminal  
I'm down on my knees begging you please  
Come home

*Sebastian looked at Rachel, winking. Mouthed " I love you".

Can we go back to the days our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
The way they used to be  
Oh God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended knee  
I'll never walk again until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee

Wanna build a new life  
Just you and me  
Gonna make you my wife  
Raise a family

Sue: Thank you for making me want to vomit, Gay Hogwarblers. Up next is the joke of the show choir world ran by the old farts from class of 2012, New Directions.

Set list: New Directions

Song #1: Pretending

"Pretending"

(Marley)  
Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so close yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away

(Spencer)  
That's just because I'm not okay  
But I hold on, I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong

(Both)

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be pretending

(Spencer)

How long do I fantasize  
Make believe that it's still alive  
Imagine that I am good enough

(Marley)  
And we can choose the ones we love  
But I hold on, I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong,

(Both)

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be

(Marley)

Keeping secrets safe  
Every move we make  
Seems like no ones letting go

(Spencer)  
And it's such a shame  
Cause if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know?

(both)

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be  
Will we always, always, always be  
WIll we always, always, always be pretending?

Song #2: Smile

"Smile"

(Spencer)  
Today I feel like running naked through your street  
To get your attention  
(To get your attention)  
Whoa-oh-oh  
(Whoa-oh-oh)  
I broke up with my girl so tell me where to meet  
Oh, did I mention?  
(Oh, did I mention?)  
Whoa-oh-oh  
(Whoa-oh-oh)

(Roderick)

I dream on, dream about you  
What can I do to make you feel all right?  
Baby I don't want to see you cry, no-oh

(New directions)

I want to see you smile  
I want to see you smile

(Jane)

Today I feel like blowing all my cash on you  
I'd buy you anything  
(I'd buy you anything)  
Until I'm broke  
(Until I'm broke broke)

(Morgan)  
Today I want to turn your skies from gray to blue  
And if it rains on you  
I'll be your coat  
Whoa-oh-oh

(Madison)

I dream on, dream about you  
What can I do to make you feel all right?  
Baby, I don't want to see you cry, no-oh

(Spencer)

I want to see you smile  
I want to see you smile

(Jane and Roderick)

Let me take your picture, baby  
I'll save it for a rainy day  
I don't need much  
I guess I'm just old fashioned in that way  
So on the count of three, let's see you  
1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3!

(Kitty)

Smile  
(I wanna make you smile yeah oh oh)  
I wanna see you smile (oh yeah)  
I wanna see you smile

(Marley)

It's the things you do  
I wanna make you smile

*Applause*

Rachel: I am soooo proud of you guys! We really have something special. Speaking of I have something I want to sing for my special guy. Sebastian, I love you.

Schue: Wait who won?

Sebastian: No winners or losers. We all have to give it our all at Sectionals. Bring it. But to be fair, Vocal Adrenaline. We all are winners today.

"The One" (A/N: Terri Clark)

(Rachel)  
I hear the whispers as I walk by  
They always start with bless her heart  
She's still single and that's such an empty life  
She must not be lookin' all that hard  
They've all got their stories of why I'm still alone  
But the only truth that matters is my own

(Sebastian)

I want fireworks to paint the sky  
A kiss to burn my lips  
I wanna feel the touch that pounds my heart down to my fingertips  
And twenty years from now it still won't be as good as it will get  
It might be a lot to ask for but I won't take any less

(Both)  
Just because I won't settle don't mean I won't settle down  
I don't need a love that I can live with  
I want the one I can't live without

(Rachel)

Momma's always getting on me  
She says I don't give anyone a chance  
But if I can't feel the music when somebody holds me  
How am I supposed to dance  
There might be a few more lonely nights  
But I'm not keeping score  
It's worth the wait for what I'm waitin' for

(Sebastian)

Fireworks to paint the sky  
A kiss to burn my lips  
I wanna feel the touch that pounds my heart down to my fingertips  
And twenty years from now it still won't be as good as it will get  
It might be a lot to ask for but I won't take any less

(Rachel)  
Just because I won't settle don't mean I won't settle down  
I don't need a love that I can live with  
I want the one I can't live without

(Rachel)

And just because I won't settle don't mean I won't settle down  
I don't need a love that I can live with

(Sebastian )  
I want the one I can't live without

(Rachel)  
No I can't live without

Sebastian captured Rachel's lips with his own, not caring that all eyes were on the couple. Sam looked on sad. He knew he lost his chance but happy for Rachel.

Rachel: Am I the one? Am I your forever?

Sebastian: You're the one and I'll never let go. Lets get out of here so I can show you how much.

Rachel: I love you, Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian: I love you the future Mrs Smythe.

Rachel: Future Mrs. Smythe?

Sebastian got on bended knee. " will you Rachel Berry be my wife?"

Rachel: I thought you would never ask. Yes I would love to be Mrs. Sebastian Smythe. I love you.

Sebastian slipped ring on, picked up his fiancee Bridal style and kissed her as they left their teams to enjoy their love in private.

Sebastian: Forever and Always. Its go good to be home.

Two years later...

Sebastian and Rachel are happy coaching their teams to victory, acting in community theatre and expecting a baby girl soon. Life together in love, definitely no regrets. Each had finally found their happiness with each other...

The End

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the story. Read and Review. Smytheberry forever!


End file.
